


The Prisoner

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Clothed Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Lotor, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Prisoner Lotor, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Shiro POV, Shower Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “This cell is rather bare,” Lotor said meaningfully, although Shiro couldn’t figure out what exactly he was getting at. Of course it was- it was the brig. There was a large bed at the back of the enclosed space but it was otherwise empty.“Yeah,” he said at last. “It’s a cell- what did you expect?”“A bucket, at least,” Lotor said, raising a brow pointedly. “Or am I expected to simply choose a corner and wallow in my own filth?”





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was to write a bit of porn around a simple question- who takes Lotor for potty breaks while he's a prisoner at the castle? And I end up with this mess, because Lotor is Lotor. You'd think for a fic around this premise there'd be watersports or something and you would be Wrong. Although obviously I've gotta mention some bodily functions, but that's not really the point.
> 
> The power dynamics in this are definitely weird guys, idk what to tell you. More detailed info/rambling in the end notes.
> 
> I wrote this in 2 days and did final edits at the gym so... if you see a typo uhhh try to ignore it and don't tell me haha

 

* * *

 

Lotor had been in the brig for all of four hours when Pidge looked up from the security feed with a frown. 

“Uh- Shiro?” she said uncertainly.

“What is it?” he asked, standing from where he’d been reviewing star charts to walk over and see what she was looking at.

“What is he doing?” Pidge asked. 

Shiro frowned and leaned a little closer. Lotor was standing in the middle of his cell glaring at the camera. They’d left his hands shackled for the time being but Shiro had the distinct feeling that if he could, he’d have them on his hips like an angry school teacher. He was tapping his foot impatiently. 

“How long has he been doing that? Just- standing there like that?” Shiro asked, weirdly nervous.

Pidge played back the video feed to check. “I dunno- fifteen minutes?” she said. “Do you think he wants something?”

“Probably,” Shiro said. He straightened with a sigh. “I’ll go see.”

He grabbed two sentries and walked down to the hangar with the brig. Lotor was still standing there, glaring down at him as Shiro walked in.

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“This cell is rather bare,” Lotor said meaningfully, although Shiro couldn’t figure out what exactly he was getting at. Of course it was- it was the brig. There was a large bed at the back of the enclosed space but it was otherwise empty.

“Yeah,” he said at last. “It’s a cell- what did you expect?”

“A bucket, at least,” Lotor said, raising a brow pointedly. “Or am I expected to simply choose a corner and wallow in my own filth?”

“Ah,” Shiro said awkwardly. Of course. Obviously. “I’ll have the sentries show you to the restroom.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and he took a few steps towards the forcefield. “Do you really think so little of my battle prowess that you’d trust me with only two of your sentries?” he asked and Shiro had the distinct feeling that he was being fucked with.

“Are you going to try to escape?” Shiro asked.

“I haven’t decided,” Lotor said with a smirk. “If you make it so easy for me I may not be able to resist. Perhaps you should accompany me, Black Paladin.”

Shiro frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, absolutely sure Lotor was fucking with him now. But he did sort of have a point too, which only made this whole situation even more awkward. He could call Lotor’s bluff and just- leave, maybe. But what if he wasn’t bluffing? If he was telling the truth, keeping him trapped in the cell was needlessly cruel. Either way, they’d have to resolve this… _issue_ eventually.

“Fine,” Shiro said at last. “Don’t try anything.”

“Certainly not,” Lotor said, but he was still _smirking_ in a way that suddenly seemed oddly flirtatious and Shiro had to try and hold back a blush. There was nothing for it though, he’d just have to- keep an eye on him and hope for the best.

He shut down the forcefield and watched as Lotor stepped off the platform before taking him firmly by the upper arm to lead him away. Lotor didn’t struggle or attempt to escape as they walked down the hallway, the echoing footsteps of the sentries behind them comforting and yet somehow insufficient. Next time he’d bring four, at least. 

He left them outside the bathroom to guard the door as he showed Lotor in, letting go of him to stand by the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Thank you,” Lotor said before walking over to the nearest urinal, and then he was opening his trousers and quietly groaning in a way that was frankly obscene and Shiro turned his face away, blushing as he tried desperately not to listen to any of it.

Once Lotor was finished he straightened his clothes and walked over to the sink to wash his hands thoroughly. Too thoroughly, he was taking _ages_. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Shiro said, annoyed as he walked over.

Lotor turned towards him and Shiro only had a split second to react as he realized he’d gotten his cuffs open somehow and left them neatly on the counter, but the Galra prince was too fast as he grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back, pushing him up against the sink with a knife at his throat.

Shiro gasped at this sudden turn of events, breathing hard as he felt the cold edge of the knife pressing threateningly against his skin. _Fuck_. Maybe he could activate his Galra arm and overpower Lotor but he didn’t dare. Any wrong move and he’d be bleeding out on the floor. Had this been Lotor's plan all along? Get Shiro to drop his guard so he could- Shiro didn’t know. Take him hostage? Escape? Steal the Black Lion?

He met Lotor’s eyes in the mirror. He was smiling faintly, obviously amused.

“You know,” he said softly into Shiro’s ear, his hot breath making Shiro shiver, “generally when taking prisoners you want to search them to avoid nasty surprises like this one.” He tightened his grip a little, pressing closer.

Shiro needed to do- _something_ , but suddenly his mind was totally blank. Lotor shifted his grip on the knife, moving so it was the flat of the blade, not the edge, pressed against him.

“Just a friendly tip,” he whispered. “For next time.” He lowered the knife, setting it down on the counter before releasing his grip and stepping back.

Shiro jerked away and grabbed him by the arm, slamming him face-first against the wall before he took the shackles and bound his hands behind his back. “Don’t try that again,” he said angrily.

Lotor laughed as Shiro manhandled him out of the bathroom and led him back to the cell. He was right though- in the shock of his arrival they hadn’t searched him, just dumped him in the brig while they tried to figure out what the hell to do next. Obviously that had been a mistake.

He removed Lotor’s cuffs before shoving him back up on the platform.

“Alright,” he said slowly. “Strip.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow at him and that stupid flirtatious smirk was back on his face. Shiro tightened his lips into a frown. “ _Strip_ ,” he repeated. “Throw your armor out here.”

“As you say,” Lotor said amicably. He moved to do as he was told, his actions slow and methodical, almost as if he were putting on a show. He kept going until he was standing in the cell barefoot in only a sleeveless high-necked black suit, the fabric thin and leaving little to the imagination.

Shiro was a little surprised to see how slender he was under the bulky armor, his shoulders were more narrow than he’d expected and his boots had added at least two inches to his height.

He spread his arms wide and turned slowly, showing Shiro that he had nothing else on him. There really wasn’t anywhere for him to be _keeping_ anything and Shiro found himself blushing again.

“Shall I continue?” Lotor asked and Shiro realized he’d been staring.

“No,” he said firmly and activated the forcefield. “Don’t cause me any more trouble,” he said and turned to go, leaving the sentries to gather Lotor’s things. He had a feeling everything was about to get a lot more complicated.

 

* * *

 

Without quite realizing how it had happened, Shiro became Lotor’s designated chaperone. He was the one that brought his meals and took him on bathroom breaks- though thankfully these were uneventful other than Lotor’s sly relentless flirting. Lotor refused if it were anyone else and they had too many other problems to deal with to engage in a battle of wills over something so trivial.

Lotor was generally agreeable in regards to everything else, supplying them with dozens of easy Galra targets that turned out to be exactly as he described them. Shiro, Allura, and Coran interrogated him twice a day and quickly it all became just another routine.

After they’d finished speaking with him on the evening of the third day and turned to leave Lotor called him back. 

“Black Paladin,” he said imperiously, “attend me if you would.” 

Shiro stifled a sigh. “I think at this point you can call me Shiro,” he said as Allura and Coran shared an awkward glance and made themselves scarce. “What is it?” 

“Shiro,” Lotor said slowly, as though he were savoring the word. “I’ve been here for three quintants now, and I’ve been very accommodating to your requests, have I not?” 

“Yes,” Shiro said, tensing up a little at whatever Lotor was about to ask for next. He wasn’t going to let him out of his cell, not for good. They weren’t going to trust him that easily.

“I’d like to be permitted to bathe,” Lotor said. He was perfectly polite and yet something about his tone made it clear it wasn’t really a request so much as a demand. “Now, if you please.”

Shiro considered it for a moment, already feeling a little hot under the collar. He’d have to come keep an eye on him, as usual, and if the past three days were anything to go by, Lotor was going to be impossible about this. But in the end it was such a small thing to ask for, and he really had given them so much.

“Fine,” Shiro said at last. He didn’t really bother with the shackles anymore, Lotor always managed to get out of them anyway, but he did have four sentries flanking them as he took Lotor to the small bathroom by the training deck. It had a modest shower cubicle and was always stocked with fresh towels.

Shiro left the sentries outside as he led Lotor in and turned his face away, blushing, as Lotor began to get undressed. He dropped his black suit to the floor haphazardly and stepped into the shower cubicle to turn on the water.

Shiro couldn’t help watching for a bit while Lotor washed with his back to him. His body was covered in a tracery of scars, a map of countless old injuries. But soon Shiro was distracted by the way the muscles of his back moved, the way his biceps tensed as he washed his hair. A thick drip of soapy foam slid lazily down Lotor’s side, past his narrow waist, lower-

Shiro looked away but it was too late, he was hopelessly aroused and he didn’t think it would go away any time soon.

“You’re not a very attentive jailor,” Lotor said and Shiro looked up to see he was facing him now, standing tall and unashamed at his nudity.

“I’m trying to give you some privacy,” Shiro said, trying to keep his voice even. His face felt impossibly hot and was only getting hotter with every second Lotor stared at him.

“If I wanted privacy I would have asked for it,” Lotor said.

Shiro had been trying to convince himself that he’d only been imagining Lotor’s flirting, that he was just fucking around to entertain himself over what must have been a very boring few days for him. But this- what was happening now- was definitely not just in his imagination.

“What exactly do you hope to gain by seducing me?” Shiro asked, trying not to let on how tempted he was. “I won’t help you escape.”

“Some things are their own reward,” Lotor said, his eyes dark with amusement. He stretched a little, showing off his body, and Shiro swallowed around the sudden uncertainty he felt. 

He couldn’t- could he? No. That would be- wrong. It would be wrong on so many levels. He couldn’t have sex with a prisoner, and especially when that prisoner was Lotor. But was he really a prisoner when he’d chosen to be here? Even now Shiro had a feeling Lotor could leave any time he wanted, he’d made as much clear with his stunt on the first day. He’d been making a point that it was in his power to hurt them but he was choosing not to, he was choosing to play at being captured.

Lotor ran his eyes down Shiro’s body only to pause at his crotch, staring at Shiro’s obvious arousal.

“Come here, Paladin,” he ordered sharply, somehow managing to replicate the exact tone the officers at the Garrison had used. The command went straight to Shiro’s gut and he gasped as he found himself taking a step forward on pure instinct. The shock must have been clear on his face because Lotor threw his head back and laughed in delight. “Don’t look so surprised, Shiro,” he said sweetly. “You soldiers are all the same. You crave orders. You want things to be simple, you want things to be _neat._ ”

Fuck, Shiro wanted so badly to go over there and run his hands over Lotor’s naked body, to bend him over something and just- wipe that smirk off his stupid beautiful face.

“If you wait much longer I’ll have to start without you,” Lotor said, leaning back against the tiles and running his hand down his chest and stomach languidly. He was hard now too, his cock long and thick, ridged at the tip.

Shiro must have walked forward because how else was he close enough for Lotor to reach out and grab him by the front of his shirt to yank him into the shower? Shiro gasped as he was suddenly drenched in hot water, gasped when he felt his back hit the cold tiles of the wall. And then he was gasping because Lotor was surging forward to take his mouth in a vicious kiss, his lips slick and hot.

He was trembling under the onslaught, hopelessly disoriented and more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

Lotor drew back, frowning. “Touch me,” he demanded and Shiro exhaled shakily and raised his hands to Lotor’s waist, sliding easily over his wet skin. He dove back in and Shiro moaned as Lotor took his face in both hands and pressed his tongue between his lips. Shiro was wild with desire, running his hands restlessly over Lotor’s body, catching in his wet hair, gripping his ass tightly.

Lotor bit his lip hard and Shiro yelped at the shocking pain of it only to shiver and flush at Lotor’s dark laugh and the way he leaned back in to swipe his tongue over the stinging spot.

Before he knew what was happening Lotor was dropping to his knees before him and opening the sodden fastenings of his trousers.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped, scrambling to steady himself on Lotor’s shoulders as he engulfed Shiro’s cock in his impossibly hot mouth. He set a fast pace immediately, not letting Shiro get his bearings, leaving him moaning and trembling against him. Lotor held his hips tight to the wall as he sucked him down greedily, relentlessly, before sliding one of his hands down to stroke himself.

And that, more than anything- the fact that he was getting off on sucking Shiro’s dick- made Shiro cry out loudly in pleasure, dropping his head back against the tiles. Somehow Lotor took him in deeper, all the way, and the unbearable heat, the slick pressure of his mouth, his throat, was suddenly too much.

“Lotor-” was all the warning Shiro managed before he was coming. Lotor moaned around him as he swallowed him down, and then he was pulling off with an obscene wet pop and pressing his face to Shiro’s hip as he stroked himself faster and gasped out his own release.

He caught his breath for a moment before standing and taking Shiro’s chin tightly, leaning in for one last kiss. He stared into Shiro’s eyes as he pulled away, his expression unreadable, and then he grinned and stepped back.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off casually while Shiro tried to get himself together enough to at least reach out and turn off the water. Lotor was already finished by then, wrapping a fresh towel around his hips and turning away.

“Please have someone launder my clothing and return it to me at your earliest convenience,” he said, his voice oddly loud in the suddenly silent room, and then he left.

For a moment Shiro panicked, but then he remembered the sentries waiting outside and sagged back against the wall with a sigh. Fuck. What the hell had he just done?

He tried to towel himself off as best he could but it was useless, and then there was nothing to do but go. He trudged through the halls back to his room in his sodden clothes, his boots squelching loudly with every step, praying he wouldn’t run into anyone else. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t talk about it, obviously. And it didn’t happen again although maybe it would have, if things had kept going as they had been. Lotor was acting the same as always- all business in front of the Paladins and all sly innuendo and ‘accidental’ touches when he and Shiro were alone. But two days after the shower they got a transmission from Zarkon offering Sam in exchange for Lotor and it was all over.

As soon as they told him he grew silent and cold. The last thing he said to any of them was, “I see.” And that was that.

Shiro had no idea what to do. Obviously he wanted Sam back- Sam was a dear friend, not just an old colleague. But how could they bargain with Zarkon? How could they just- toss Lotor into the jaws of certain death like this, after everything he’d done for them? He’d saved Keith’s _life_ , for fuck’s sakes, and yet everyone was so willing to throw him in the trash. And that didn’t even touch the fact that clearly Zarkon couldn’t be trusted. But no one would _listen_ to him and he had no idea how to stop this.

And then they just assumed Shiro would be the one taking Lotor to the the agreed-upon meeting place, the way he’d been taking him everywhere else, and suddenly he knew what to do. He waited until they were further away from the castle before going down into the cargo hold of the Black Lion where they’d just- dumped Lotor like a sack of potatoes, trussed up unnecessarily and gagged to boot.

Lotor was obviously furious but he seemed to calm as Shiro untied him and helped him to his feet.

“This is the only way I can help you,” he said quietly, handing over his bayard. “I’m sorry.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and he took it slowly, as if expecting Shiro to snatch it back at any moment.

“You’ll have to put the cuffs back on when we get there,” Shiro said. “But I think you’ve got plenty of practice getting out of them by now.”

Lotor smiled but it was a thin shadow of the smiles Shiro had grown used to.

“I’d better get back to the cockpit. You can join me there if you want?”

“I’d prefer to stay here,” Lotor said, already seeming far away. “Please inform me ten doboshes before we land.”

“Alright,” Shiro said and left. He couldn’t tell if he felt better or worse, it was some kind of unholy combination of both but he’d done all he could now. It would have to be enough. 

It was in the end, just barely enough. But this was a pass-fail situation, they didn’t lose points for broken bones or damaged ships or nearly dying. They got Sam back, and they kept Lotor too, and after ten thousand years Zarkon was finally gone for good.

The others went to celebrate in the mess hall but something kept Shiro back, a faint feeling tugging at him that he needed to be somewhere else, or at least not here. He begged off from the drinking and singing and dancing, claiming he was too tired, and headed back to his rooms alone.

He felt like he was waiting for something, and when the soft knock came on his door he realized what it was. 

Lotor was standing in the hallway, like he’d been waiting too.

“Would you like me to escort you to the restroom?” Shiro asked with a soft smile as he leaned against the doorway. “For old time’s sake?”

Lotor smiled too but there was something brittle about it. There was a cut on his forehead and bruises peeking out from the neck of his black jumpsuit. Shiro knew it was worse underneath, he’d caught a glimpse of him shirtless in the medbay before Shiro had been called away for his debrief. 

“May I come in?” Lotor asked.

Shiro moved to the side of the doorway, waving his hand in invitation, and Lotor stepped inside.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked while Lotor looked around the room with interest, stepping over to the dining table. Shiro had poured himself a drink earlier and then stared at it for a while in a kind of stupor, leaving it untouched.

“I’m unaccustomed to being alone after battle,” Lotor said, reaching out to run his fingers over the edge of the glass. “I thought you may not be opposed to keeping me company.”

“Would you like a drink?” Shiro asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Lotor said, turning to him at last. The familiar smirk was back, but it seemed a little strained around his eyes. “I’d like you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.”

Shiro wasn’t sure that was the best idea right now, for either of them. Lotor seemed unsettled and oddly sharp, off-balance. They were both exhausted. But Shiro knew in his gut if he said no now Lotor would never ask again and that would be the end of this for good.

“Alright,” he said instead, staring back at Lotor. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

Lotor exhaled sharply and for a moment Shiro worried he’d said the wrong thing, but then Lotor was bracing himself on the table so he could bend to take off his boots and Shiro went to go lock the door.

Lotor was already naked when he turned back around, sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoulders drawn up high and tense. His entire right arm was a mess of bruises with more spreading down his chest and stomach, cuts and scrapes marking the places where the pieces of his armor came together. 

Shiro pulled his shirt off as he walked over, dropping it to the ground before kneeling before Lotor and taking his cock into his mouth. He was still soft but he gasped quietly and Shiro felt his cock jerk and start to fill. He set a slow rhythm until Lotor was hard and hot and throbbing, a heavy weight over his tongue. Lotor moaned when Shiro put his hands on his hips, gripping him tight as he sped up. Shiro closed his eyes as he bobbed up and down, listening to the quiet sounds he was pulling from Lotor’s lips with every movement.

He startled at Lotor’s hand in his hair yanking him back and off a little too roughly. 

“That’s enough,” he said firmly. “Come here.”

Shiro stood so he could toe off his boots and get the rest of his clothes off, watching as Lotor slid backwards to sit fully on the bed.

“Come here,” Lotor said, tone closer to an order now, and Shiro realized he’d just been staring at him.

He didn’t waste any more time before climbing on the bed after him, settling between Lotor’s thighs and grabbing his wrists to push them up over his head, pinning him to the sheets. He dove in for a kiss and Lotor moaned and arched up against him, his skin hot and already starting to grow slick with sweat.

Shiro bit Lotor’s lip the way Lotor had done in the shower and Lotor gasped, his cock jerking against Shiro’s stomach. Shiro did it again just to hear him make that sound one more time before moving to kiss his neck and sliding down to bite at his uninjured shoulder.

“Come _on,_ ” Lotor said and twisted out of Shiro’s grip before flipping them over so he was straddling Shiro’s hips.

Shiro looked up at him in surprise, not quite sure how he’d gotten in his current position. He ran his hands up and down Lotor’s thighs, over any part of his body he could reach, while Lotor grabbed a small bottle off the bed. He must have brought it with him, must have dropped it there while Shiro had his back turned-

“Let me-” Shiro started as Lotor poured oil over his fingers.

“I’ll do it,” he bit out and braced himself on Shiro’s shoulder with his left hand while he pressed the right down, working between his legs to get himself ready.

Shiro grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, swallowing his gasps and moans, stroking his sides, his shaking arms. Lotor allowed it for a few moments and then he planted his left hand firmly on Shiro’s chest and pushed him away before shifting to slide down onto Shiro’s cock in one smooth motion.

Shiro gasped and jerked in surprise even as Lotor laughed breathily above him, starting to move already, setting a punishing rhythm.

“Oh fuck-” Shiro groaned, throwing his head back as he scrambled to find a grip on Lotor’s hips. He was so hot, so tight around him. It was impossibly intense, just on the edge of pain. It was shocking how fast this was happening, how loudly Lotor was moaning above him already as his fingers dug into Shiro’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

“Slow down,” Shiro managed.

“No,” Lotor said, smirking down at him.

The next time he raised himself up Shiro tightened his hands on his hips and pulled him up all the way, shoving him off and to the side. Lotor seemed surprised at that even as Shiro sat up and yanked him over to his stomach, grabbing a few pillows to shove under his hips before he was settling between his thighs again and pressing back inside.

Lotor groaned and shuddered, hands scrambling to fist in the sheets as Shiro started thrusting again, slow and deep.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Lotor gasped. “Harder!”

“Easy,” Shiro murmured but he sped up a little all the same, pushing Lotor’s thighs open wider with his own.

“Come _on,_ Paladin,” Lotor moaned. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Shiro let out a shaky laugh and started thrusting harder, gripping Lotor’s hip with one hand and his hair with the other, keeping his face pressed to the sheets. He seemed satisfied with that for a while, and then he started trying to push back against him, speed up, get more, harder.

“Are you worried you’re going to break me? Come on, _please,_ just-”

“Come here,” Shiro said, sliding his arms around Lotor’s chest and waist before pulling him back until he was sitting in Shiro’s lap. “Easy,” Shiro murmured even as he wrapped his left hand around Lotor’s throat, not pressing or choking, just holding him firmly against Shiro’s body, forcing his spine into a tense arch. “Easy,” Shiro repeated as he ran his Galra hand down Lotor’s quivering chest and stomach to wrap his fingers around his straining cock.

Lotor made a sound that was something like a sob as Shiro started stroking him firmly, turning his face to breathe into Lotor’s neck.

“Shiro-” he gasped, dropping his hands to try and find leverage on Shiro’s hips below him, trying to force a faster rhythm. “I need more, please, would you just-”

“Shh,” he said into Lotor’s ear. “I want you just like this, stop fighting me.”

Lotor whimpered at that, but if anything his body grew even more tense and tight around him. It was hard to really thrust in this position, to get much leverage, so Shiro focused his attention on stroking Lotor’s cock instead.

Lotor was writhing in his lap now, trying to fuck himself on his cock, trying to get more of his hand. “Shiro! Please- harder!”

Shiro tightened his fingers as much as he dared but he knew anything beyond that would be closer to pain than pleasure.

“Harder!” Lotor cried out.

“No,” Shiro growled into his neck and had to close his eyes at the way Lotor shuddered around him. “You can come like this,” Shiro said, trying to sound more sure than he felt. “You’re so close already, let go for me.”

Lotor gasped and strained against him but Shiro held him tight by the throat, kept his hand moving steady over his cock.

“Come on,” he whispered. “Come on, let go- let me-”

Lotor jerked and grew silent, and then he was moaning and shuddering as he came in hot spurts over his chest and stomach, his hands tightening painfully over Shiro’s hips for a moment before the tension in his body eased and he sagged back against Shiro’s chest, breathing hard to try and catch his breath.

Shiro was shaking as he let go of Lotor’s throat and smoothed his hands down his body, trying to soothe him. He bit gently at Lotor’s shoulder and he jerked in surprise, his muscles tightening around Shiro still hard inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro groaned. “Is it alright if- is it alright if I keep going?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered and Shiro pulled out before tipping him carefully forward into the sheets, trying to arrange the pillows comfortably underneath him before sliding back in.

Lotor whimpered a little at that, probably too sensitive now, but he spread his thighs wider all the same, inviting Shiro closer. He set a slow easy pace and it wasn’t long before Lotor’s breathing grew harsh again and he started making small helpless sounds at the back of his throat.

Lotor was relaxed and loose underneath him and that was even better than the wild passion of before, it seemed somehow more real. At the back of his mind Shiro wondered if maybe this was what Lotor had really wanted all along, gentle and easy, slow and sweet.

“Next time,” Shiro whispered, “I’m going to peel you out of your armor myself, like unwrapping a gift.”

Lotor shivered and hid his face in the pillows even as he pushed his hips up a little higher for a better angle.

“I’ll finger you open nice and slow,” Shiro continued, encouraged, “until you’re begging for my cock.”

“Shiro-” Lotor breathed out.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Lotor pressed back against him, panting quietly.

“Tell me,” Shiro pushed. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered and Shiro let himself curl over his back and slide his hand down, wrapping his human fingers around his cock in a loose grip, stroking him slowly.

“That’s it,” Shiro whispered into his sweat-slick neck. “Easy- breathe. Relax for me.”

Lotor gasped and moaned, the sounds breathy and out of control as Shiro pressed closer, burying his face into his long hair.

“That’s it,” he repeated, lost now. Lost in the heat and the pressure, in every desperate sound Lotor made. “You feel so good around me,” he whispered. “I never want to let you go.”

Lotor gasped and jerked and he was coming again, tightening around Shiro helplessly. He was close now too and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. He stilled as waves of pleasure washed over him and he spilled into Lotor’s body, his world suddenly focused in on only Lotor under him, Lotor’s hair in his face.

“Oh-” he breathed out, stopping at last.

He let himself enjoy the moment for a bit longer before he pulled out carefully and dropped down to the bed next to Lotor. They breathed loudly into the silence for a long while and then Lotor shifted, sitting up.

“Well,” he said, not looking at him. “That was- very good. Thank you. I’d better return to my quarters now.”

Shiro frowned and reached out to take him firmly by the wrist.

“Stay,” he said.

Lotor looked back at him, his expression perfectly blank. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Stay the night, at least,” Shiro said gently.

“What if the others see me leaving your rooms?”

“Then they’ll see,” Shiro said even as his heart started beating a little harder at the thought. He was already in hot water with the other Paladins over giving Lotor his bayard, if they knew about this too they’d definitely start questioning his judgement and his ability to lead. Still, he’d rather that than have Lotor leave right now to sit alone in his empty room, after everything. “Stay,” he said again, tightening his grip over Lotor’s wrist. 

After a moment Lotor relented and moved back to lay on the bed. Shiro drew him closer still, shifting until Lotor’s head was pillowed on his shoulder before pulling the blankets over them. He ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair and didn’t think he imagined the way the Galra prince shivered and pressed closer, although his shoulders and back still seemed impossibly tense.

“Don’t you think you deserve to rest now?”

Lotor laughed and pulled away, staring down at him. “ _Rest?_ ” he asked incredulously. “What did you think this was? This night is the most _rest_ I’ll ever get.”

“With Zarkon dead-”

“My father’s death is not a solution,” Lotor interrupted firmly, almost angry now. “It’s just exchanging old problems for new. Do you have any _idea-_ ” he stopped abruptly, looking away.

“No,” Shiro said, tugging him gently to get him to come lie back down. “Tell me.”

Lotor sighed heavily, uncertain, but then he started to talk. The words poured out of him so easily, like he’d been struggling to hold them back for ages and now he could finally let go. He talked about the Kral Zera, about Sendak and the other Galra Commanders, about why he hated them and why they hated him in turn, about all the things they’d done to each other.

“If I fail to take the throne,” Lotor said at last, “whoever does will make it their life’s work to get rid of me. They’ll have to, in order to ensure their claim is absolute. I may not have died in that prisoner exchange but I’m dead all the same now.”

“No,” Shiro said, tightening his arms around him. “I’ll get you to the Kral Zera, no matter what the others say. You defeated Zarkon himself, his Commanders won’t stand a chance against you.”

“You still don’t understand, do you,” Lotor said quietly. “Even if I defeat all of them, even if I light the flame- the Galra won’t follow a half-breed. Some will kneel, but most will leave to find their own glory. I’ll be left with a shattered fleet, a target on my back, and a civil war on my hands.”

He laughed bitterly into Shiro’s shoulder. “I might have survived being a fugitive, but I couldn’t bear to be alone again and I- I acted foolishly. I was dead the moment I put my fate into the hands of children. The events they’ve set into motion will destroy me, that much is certain. Anything I do now is just delaying the inevitable.”

“Stop it,” Shiro said, tightening his hold on him, suddenly afraid he was right. “It seems bleak now but we’ll take it one step at a time. I’ll help you.”

Lotor laughed again, the sound like shattered glass. “No one can help me. Not even you, Black Paladin,” he said.

“There has to be-”

“No,” Lotor said firmly, shifting to turn his back to Shiro. “Just- hold me. Let me enjoy the time I have left.”

“Alright,” Shiro said at last and wrapped his arm around Lotor, pulling him back against his chest. “It’s not over yet,” he said quietly. “We’ll find a way.”

“As you say,” Lotor said dismissively and Shiro knew the discussion was over. He pressed his face into Lotor’s hair and breathed slowly. Soon Lotor was asleep but Shiro couldn’t bear to close his eyes for a long while after, trying to burn this moment into his memory. Just in case.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the power dynamics- Lotor is a prisoner technically, but he also pursues Shiro pretty aggressively. And yeah, they have sex while he's still a prisoner and even after he's not technically a prisoner he's still at the mercy of the Paladins. And yeah, Shiro probably shouldn't have done that, and he knows he shouldn't have done that, but let me remind you Shiro's like 24 and Lotor is an ancient space prince. Shiro is totally out of his depth here and Lotor knows exactly what he's doing, which is- idk. Intentions unclear. He's doing like five things at once, as usual, building contingency plans and circling around the things he really wants and also he probably wants to have sex with Shiro. Is he telling the truth at literally any point in this story or is he just trying to bamboozle Shiro over to his side? Idk guys.
> 
> If you have specific concerns/questions you'd like answered, feel free to message/chat me on tumblr~
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) \- NSFW art at [barbitone-afterdark](https://barbitone-afterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
